Karma
by Thess
Summary: Plagued by strange dreams and vivid hallucinations, Integral Hellsing must face her relatives in India and the remnants of a past that used to be hers. Alucard x Integral. Set in the Manga.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: _Hellsing _belongs to Kouta Hirano.

Author's Notes: Set after the war, taken in consideration the last chapter of the Manga to date (_Might and Magic I_), if something happens after that to invalid my story then it's somehow AU. Edited by kitsunelover. Criticism and comments are appreciated. This is heavily AlucardxIntegral.

* * *

**Karma**

**- Prologue **

Integral was dreaming. The images that played vividly over and over again inside her head felt incredibly familiar, yet foreign, something distant buried within her brain. Faces of people she had never met but who greeted her as though they had known her for her whole life. They curtsied and bowed, smiling and trying to lead her to someone, gesturing in a direction, encouraging her with reassuring nods.

She stopped in front of a mirror, looking at herself, shocked to see the image reflected. Her hair was still blonde, albeit darker, but her eyes were green and her skin fair. She was wearing a pastel pink bonnet with a piece of gauze of the same shade falling from the top of it, and a double-stranded pearl necklace. Integral could not take her eyes off the mirror, scrutinizing the V-collared gown of an old and discreet rose colour with long sleeves that ended in yellow.

_This isn't real_, Integral thought, touching the glass, wanting to break it. It felt too real to be a complete product of her imagination. For some unfathomable reason, she was hurt to see herself like this. Suddenly the musicians stopped playing, the jesters' laugh died out, and the multitude parted behind her. She heard footsteps but saw no one in the mirror until cold arms embraced her from behind and pulled her into a tight grip.

Integral wrinkled her nose; it smelled like a decomposing animal.

"Contesă," he breathed sinisterly in her ear. His breathing reeked of fresh blood. She could not move a muscle nor make a sound as he pulled the necklace off her neck roughly and her pearls started to roll over the floor.

----

Integral gasped, stirring when she felt a cold hand over her shoulder. The touch was of the familiar dead sensation she had dreaded. Shocked, she looked around. She would almost have sworn to recognise the court jesters among her fellow passengers. Their mirthful smiles greeting her with knowing eyes. _Contesă._ Her heart skipped a beat before she regained her calm composure and tucked the ragged newspaper on her lap twice.

"Dear God… When did I fall asleep?" Integral asked, glancing at Alucard. She still was not accustomed to picturing him in a white suit. It did not fit him, an outrageous red and black was more his style.

"About half an hour ago," Alucard replied, smirking. "The news must have been really exciting."

"Murders, famine, scandal, the usual charming outlook of reality. I haven't been getting enough sleep recently," Integral explained, grimacing at the last statement.

His expression became serious. "Nightmares again?"

She nodded numbly. "At least this time they happened when I was actually sleeping and not during a Twelve Conventions briefing."

Both paused, sharing a prolonged silence when a female voice addressed the passengers in a language she could not recognize. That was what she hated about India, could they not pick one or two languages and stick with them? Immediately, several of the passengers. buckled their belts and she mimicked the gesture, nudging Alucard to do the same.

"She said we'll land in fifteen minutes," Alucard protested to her disdain then complied, grinning toothily at her annoyed look.

_Good, I need to smoke soon_, she thought, her hands closing and opening anxiously. "There could be turbulence and I don't want you to ruin the seat in front of you."

If he answered, Integral pretended to be deaf and looked out the window. The city of Bangalore extended amidst green valleys on the horizon. She lay back, lounging on her seat cushions and tried to relax, bracing herself for the landing. Even now her mind was playing tricks and the sounds of pearls rolling on the floor reached her ears.

_Contesă…_


	2. Part One

**Part One**

The Hindustan Aeronautics Limited airport was even more crowded than the one in New Delhi, despite being of a smaller size and generally lower traffic. The installations were more modern than Integral had given credit for; there were newly produced machines along with the plastic, blue signals in both Kannada and English that gave it a professional air. When she thought of another city outside the Capital of India, the knight had in mind exotic, barbaric destinations with prehistoric technology lost in time.

_The Silicon Valley of India_, Integral reminded to herself the handful times her mother used to talk about Bangalore, describing the proud buildings, universities and green gardens in rich detail.

"Look at that," Integral gestured Alucard towards the international flights platform of section two. "That explains this amount of people," she pursed her lips up. The area was filled not mostly with tourists, passengers, and their relatives and friends, but the press and the curious fellow who assaulted the flights coming non-stop from London. They raised their cameras and took pictures or filmed at the surprised people who were leaving the planes. "My guess was right. Our visit was leaked."

"We are famous," Alucard said amused, pausing her to purchase the daily issue of _The Times of India_ in one of the stores. The issue contained headline about the visit accompanied with a photograph of both of them taken while they entered Windsor Palace in a white Rolls Royce. "Pity they cannot see through the visages of my illusions."

Integral did not know what she resembled or what form he took in prying eyes and preferred to leave that mystery alone. It was effective that was all that mattered. Pity her relatives' chauffer would not recognise them either. That was why they would have to find their own transport.

"You were famous already before of that, Count," Integral grinned, looking at the article and scanning the supplement, _Bangalore Times_, with a full gossip article regarding her whereabouts that discredited the most serious news in the headline.

"But I had a terrible reputation outside Romania, Integra. Did that improve now? How did you explain the Hotel Rio incidents?"

Integral tucked the newspaper and it joined its British cousin inside her handbag. "I didn't. I am not the knight in charge of press conferences." Thank God for the small mercies. She loathed dealing with the press. "We should hurry, we are already delayed, Alucard."

They separated paths after that; Integral pushed her way towards their luggage while Alucard took charge of any tiresome Customs paperwork they required to pick up his coffin from the cargo. She could imagine how the conversation would go.

May I have your name, Sir? What did you say your 'wife' and you are doing in Bangalore? Pleasure? Business? Family was always business for Integral. May I have your passports, Sir-with-a-clearly-invented-alias? They would raise inquiring eyebrows at the IDs and before they could protest, the witless agents would have no problem with their identities and luggage.

"No problem at all," Alucard whispered near her ear. Integral gave a slight startled jump and turned around. He smirked widely and handed her back her passport; she accepted it with an embarrassed cough.

"You arrived just in time to carry the suitcases," Integral indicated, retiring most of the luggage. "Regarding your last domain…"

"I already hired workers to send it to the correct address," Alucard assured her dismissively, grasping the two suitcases up. "We had a quick talk about how fragile it is." Integral followed him as the vampire opened a path among the mass. By hired, he meant brainwash; by quick talk, threatened to do horrible things if he found a single scratch.

Finding a taxi would have been a difficult task if Alucard's mesmerizing powers did not work or if she had ethics to use them in order to cheat the line of waiting. The vehicle was old and spacious; the backseats were made of a tick leather fabric rather uncomfortable to sit on because the sun had heated them. Alucard accommodated his sunglasses and gave the address to the driver. He was better learned in Kannada; he had been 'studying' during dinner.

The city itself was not terrible. Integral even thought the temperature more tolerable than New Delhi. The air carried moisture and there was a soft breeze in the environment. She surveyed the citizens with mild interest; she had been too occupied in escaping the airport to care for them there.

The myriad of colours impacted her. The city blended in grey streets under a turquoise sky, framed by auburn trees. Some of the people walking were wearing western fashion but others exhibited traditional clothes of vibrant colours and dramatic flowing fabrics laced with ornate and intricate embellishments. There were wanderers, businessmen, housewives and children strolling alongside with contrasting outfits as if it were normal routine. Her gaze detained briefly on the female construction workers carrying bricks with recipients over their heads their orange, cyan and magenta saris nearly spotless.

Bangalore was so alive. Transfixed as she was, Integral almost smelled the flowers of the numerous gardens over the smoke of the cars. It was so different from London, from Midian. The amount of movement dazzled her; she could not follow everyone, she could not take all buildings' details and reminded herself the shapeless constructions on the dead Capital of England. Her senses tickled and the joyful daily routine scenery shifted to another darker.

The temperature dropped, the climate changed to template instead of tropical. Integral saw the night opening outside the window, stars shining on the moonless sky. Flowing blue curtains were moved to a side by the refreshing breeze. She was not inside a cab riding towards Palace Orchads to meet her relatives; she was in a sumptuous chamber filled with satin sheets and velvet cushions. Inside, it was warm and spicy. She felt tired as if she had been running for a long time, her mind was drowsy.

"Contessa," a voice purred behind her, cold hands covered her eyes and Integral heard her mouth let go a fit of coquettish giggles. She touched her own body, it was plumber than she remembered, her chest was firm and she had uncharacteristic lack of muscles, only fat. The man pinched her nipples with possession, she giggled harder and then forced her to stand. "Contessa," he repeated once more as they walked away from the window, to her left side.

"Lucrezia," she corrected him with a girlish voice. The man uncovered her eyes slowly and Integral stared at herself on the small mirror of the nightstand. She was wearing a purple bodice and an untied red gown with torn sleeves of forced passion. There was a veil with a yellow stripe covering the cosmetics and cheap jewels of the desk, and, not so far from the veil, an opened new copy of a book titled _Dialogo: Della infinità d'amore._

Integral's throat closed when she examined her face, she looked older with pale cheeks and too much make up. Her hair was brown and had perfectly formed ringlets falling below her shoulders. She smiled and noticed she had _a_ handful of teeth gone.

"Contessa," the man repeated, massaging her neck before clasping a pearl necklace around it. Her digits touched it in marvel without caring if he had no reflection or body heat while his bare form pressed firmly behind her own. Integral was alarmed when she sensed her eyelids closing when he filled her with kisses on her jaw, travelling down her neck. He paused near her beating pulse, her heart pounded so fast, excited and frightened.

The vampire bit her; dozens of sharp teeth sank into her throat. She screamed and struggled away from him but her captor's deadly grip did not release her, firmly holding in place. Integral thought thousands strategies to be set free but her strange body had one of its own. She smashed a bottle of perfume on his face, forcing him to loosen his grasp.

The door was locked, he had the key. Shrieking in what Integral recognised as Italian, she found herself desperate and without escape. There was only a way out. Her fantasy life flooded her mind with brief glimpses of invented memories: the pleasures and pains of being a lady of the night in Florence, both sneered and desired by society, living marked by shamelessly wearing a veil with a yellow streak. The unyielding wish to climb into high society courtesan that her kind never had.

Then, she had met _him._ The mysterious foreign nobleman that had appeared to be her saviour angel. He had promised her the world, as they lay together on the night she thought herself fortunate. His body had been so cold yet his words had inflamed her spirit. How mistaken had she been? Her instinct had told her that, in his embrace, she would be safe forever. Ladies of the nights were beautiful and brief like butterflies, they flew freely, feeding without monogamous restrains and, eventually, they had their wings cut out. Their magic dust wore down. Hers did a little too soon.

Integral barely realized she was falling off the building, the shards of her broken window cut her face and forearms; she had been trapped in watching the rewind of a life that was hers and not to note when she had thrown herself.

The ground was just about to welcome Integral to a hard, quick death when a frozen darkness engulfed her completely, lifting her away from that fate. The only remains of her escape were the bloodstained, shattered glass and the pearls of the undone necklace.

"Release me immediately!" Integral managed to shout, attempting in vain to shake the cold hold on her frame. She could move herself freely, her body seemed to finally obey her.

"Are you certain I should carry on that order?"

Integral blinked, the vision of the tragic Italian night faded in that eyebat. She was looking at the confused faces of curious Bangalore citizens who had stopped by the vehicle to observe her strangely. She relaxed as Alucard pulled her back, straightening her position inside the taxi. The door of her side was opened. The driver turned around to inspect her with a worried expression.

"Did I fall asleep?" Integral asked, still agitated, her hands checked her neck nervously. No pearl necklace, no bitemarks there.

"You were awake," Alucard shook his head, leaning over her body in order to close the door. "I tried to call you but you didn't recognise me. You giggled oddly before starting to scream hysteric and attempted to throw yourself into the street. The gentleman," he gestured to the chauffer who gave a nod in assessment, "stopped the car in time for me to hold you."

"Oh, I see…" Integral trailed off, covering her face from the strangers before she could restrain the compulsion to hide. They could not see her true aspect, she reminded herself, and thus there was no shame in her image. "I wasn't dreaming, Alucard. That hallucination was too real. Too vivid…" _Too familiar._

But weren't hallucinations supposed to feel like that? To confuse her senses to make her think that what she imagined was truly happening?

The knight could not speak anymore, untrusting to articulate a single intelligent word to justify her affliction, her jaw started to trembled in a combination of wariness, embarrassment and impotence. Integral shut her eyes tightly, touching the sweat on her forehead. Had the war traumatized her to the point of schizophrenia?

Alucard said something in Kannada to the cab driver during her distraction. The man started the engine and renewed the path. She was secretly glad to escape the questioning eyes of the curious people, assuming and judging her. They did not know, they should not be allowed to gossip about her.

"You are strong, Integra. You will overcome this eventually."

Integral nodded, agreeing to Alucard's statement wordlessly. However, she found his tone more blasé than overly worried. That made her doubt about how important the issue really was. Regardless, she had to put an end to her illness somehow. She was very certain that she would scare any therapist that acceded to attend her.

During the rest of the ride, Integral read _The Times of India._ She did not dare to glance at the street, afraid to imagine pearls and glass shards laying bloodstained on the pavement.

* * *

Thank you for the feedback so far. And to my editor StrangeSingaporean .


	3. Part Two

- **Part Two**

Somewhere during the taxi ride, Integral started to space out again. Her eyelids closed out of the exhaustion of the flight and the heavy moisture in the atmosphere. She started to sleep, uncaring for Alucard's vain attempts to awake her, his words and light shaking ignored by her tired body.

The world changed within the confines of her mind. To another era, to another place. The sun was shining outside, but little light passed inside the grey walls of the castle, especially that corridor. It was a forbidden area, she knew, but curiosity won over futile warnings from the guards who tried to persuade her against her endeavour. They let her pass; she had ordered.

In her dream, Integral was wearing a long, blue gown that she had to practically lift in order to walk without stepping on it, and a silver ornament that heightened her head. She was not scared or lustful; she was curious and excited. She stopped her path upon reaching heavy wood gates; they were closed but she had the golden key to open the lock. The smell coming from the room was putrid and revolted her stomach-- yet, strangely, only increased her enthusiasm. She turned the key, twisted, and fastened the lock open. Hearing the click of victory, she lowered the knob.

"Cine esti?"

Integral heard a basso voice asking with a menacing tone. She recognised it and yet did not. As if a piece of information had not been patched together yet. Like it was the first time she had heard it.

The cell was even darker than the corridors. She did not dare to enter yet, but instead stood on the threshold, trying to discern where he was and allowing some of the light to illuminate the inside.

"Cine esti!" he asked again, growling.

She made a sound to introduce herself that turned into a half-hearted squeak when saw the source of the putrid fragrance. Rats, birds, cats - all impaled with pieces of chairs and tables lined upon just a few steps of the door. A frightening sight, certainly meant to intimidate the visitors, yet she was not scared; the feeling that sparked inside her was far from fear.

She stepped on the light further, her eyes drinking in the victim animals' twisted faces and telling herself, convincing herself how truly despicable this was. However, she could not conceal her expression of wonder.

She heard him approach, shuffling on the stone floor, breaking the fixation on his victims. His profile was still hidden by the darkness yet he extended his hands towards her.

"Intra sigur si nesilit de nimeni."

Blood, a small massacre and her family's prisoner. This scene replayed so familiarly. Integral took a step forward and left the door open behind her.

----

Integral stirred, curling snug with a satin cushion on the ample bed on which she had been deposited while she was sleeping. She blindly batted the candid rays of sun off her face and slowly started to awake. The odour of death was replaced by sweet perfume of the jasmines placed in a vase over the night stand. The knight missed the revolting stench. She told herself otherwise. She stretched her limbs, expression still lost in her dreams, and disoriented upon opening her eyes.

"Are you awake, Lady Integral? How are you feeling?"

Integral straightened her posture, sitting on the mattress, leaning on the soft cushions at her back. She looked immediately to the direction of the deep, female voice. There was a woman standing on the threshold, wrapped in a white sari and carrying a tray with fruits and a glass of water. Her hair was cut in a short, mannish fashion and wore no ornaments except for her bindi. She was an austere sight that contrasted with the opulent chamber, filled with jade and ivory statutes of Hindu deities.

"Yes, thank you," Integral replied, watching the woman's every movement as she placed the tray near the vase with jasmines.

"Namaste," the woman greeted, bowing and bringing her palms together on her chest. Integral inclined her head in return. "I am Mysore Sahib Dakini," she introduced herself, her smile waned into a serious expression. "You may call me Dakini, I'm the governess of the family. But I was chosen among the staff for my domain of English to welcome you."

Integral was thankful to have her name. The Indians were complicated when came to that. Her uncle had westernised his name due to business. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Dakini."

"Likewise," Dakini assured her with a lingering look on her face. "Your… companion is on the next room." Integral reached for the glass of water and started to drink it. "He carried you from the taxi, you fainted as soon as the taxi parked in front the residence."

Integral returned the glass to the tray, acting natural. She would not tell her condition to a stranger. "I have never travelled so far in a plane. The change of weather, the heat and the moisture must have triggered unwelcome reactions. It will pass when I grow accustomed to this type of atmosphere."

"I understand," Dakini said, sounding sceptical. Integral was uncomfortable with her scrutinising glance. "I hope you recover yourself, Lady Integral." She started to move, circling the bed and going in direction of the ample closet, opening it wide. It was filled with Integral's clothes. "The maid service unpacked when you were resting. They didn't take anything, rest assured, I was supervising," she smiled kindly. "There is also a collection of saris, a special gift from your aunt. You shall find jewels to accompany them in the drawers."

Integral distinguished the bright, glistening fabrics of the saris hidden between her clothes, standing up to her usual formal, dull colours. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." _And I'll hide I have that in my closet lest Alucard gets ideas to insist I should dress more traditionally._

Dakini left the closet open and bowed, walking on front of Integral's bed. "If you don't need me anymore," she said, "Your companion will join you in a moment. His package just arrived from the airport. It was delayed. Your uncle and aunt will want to meet you after you are refreshed."

His last domain, Integral realized. She was happy to have been asleep. Alucard surely was unbearable in anxiety because his casket was not there yet. "I will be ready in an hour."

"Oh, and Lady Integral," Dakini commented, stopping under the threshold. "Do you usually mutter in your sleep?"

Integral guarded her expression. She surely was muttering during the strange dream. "Often since I was young," she allowed herself another lie without feeling an ounce of guilt. "It's not uncommon."

The governess pushed a short strand of black hair under her ear, her dark eyes fixated on Integral's for a brief instant. "That is a relief then," she informed her with a gentle nod. "I was worried when you started speaking loudly and fluently in a language that wasn't English. Namaste, Lady Integral." Dakini bid farewell and departed from her room.

Integral remained thoughtful whilst she listened to Dakini's retreating footsteps. She would not ask about what she had uttered during her slumber. She feared to know the meaning of the words; she was wary that her speech would coincide with her dreams. The knight reached for her glass of water once more, accidentally brushing one of the jasmines. The penetrating fragrance of the flowers tickled her nostrils; she sneezed and laid down, crushing the cushions. Somehow, Integral could still detect the stench of death under the perfumed atmosphere, always with her.

Closing her eyes, she stored those thoughts away from immediate concern and drank the water in silence.

The sluggish stillness of the afternoon did not last. Soon after she finished showering and dressing, Alucard joined her. First, Integral was worried she would be bombarded with questions about her health or the new wardrobe inside the open closet. Fortunately (or not; she had not decided if she was indeed lucky), the vampire was in a mood after the delay of his coffin. Ever since he arrived, he spent time smoking a cigarette, anxiously grinding his teeth while he started to complain for a half hour straight about the dreadful delivery service in Bangalore.

Integral finally understood why some women chose to divorce their inconsiderate husbands for petty reasons. Pretending to listen to his prattle, Integral settled placidly on her bed and ate a handful of the offered grapes.

"What do you think?" Alucard inquired, giving her a lunatic look. "I am allowed to?"

Integral did not need to pay attention to know what he was asking permission for. "You can't eat the delivery workers just because of a little delay, Count," she replied.

His mad expression faltered into a scoff. "A little? They took two hours and fourteen minutes longer than they agreed! I was worried for my last domain!"

"Which arrived safe and without a scratch," Integral pointed out firmly. "Don't complain. It makes you look like a grumpy old man, Alucard. It doesn't suit your current form."

Alucard sneered but dropped the subject; his attention was momentarily captured by the contents in her closet, his frown slowly turning up into a grin. That was what Integral feared, yet had braced herself to shoot down his lecherous hopes as quickly as possible. Before the vampire uttered any improper comment, someone knocked the door.

"Lady Integral. Count," Dakini said behind the door. "Everyone is waiting to welcome you two, as is proper for such honourable guests. Come with me, please."

Integral rose from the bed, straightened her suit and tidied her hair, nodding to Alucard to open the door. Dakini did a namaskar and guided them through the corridors.

The house, Integral noted, was a mixture of eastern and western flair. It was certainly an old residence with Muslim influence, judging by the small domes at the ceiling and the ample bathrooms. However, it was painted and modernized, furnished with western objects. The several parts of the building were downright baroque: enormous mirrors and paintings covered the walls, gigantic chandeliers hung from the ceilings, and hundreds of statues and Far Eastern urns populated the inside. The floors bore multicoloured marble inlay on a giant scale, with a calico effect. Even the lamps were detailed creations, especially those on the staircases, where metal women with multiple arms held a light bulb on each hand.

Integral could see, ahead of them, a zone where the corridors seemed to join; the ceiling was open above so that the moonlight from the skylights fell down through the house. A table holding an ornate floral arrangement sat in the middle of it. It stirred an odd sense of harmony within her. The knight did not know why she had started to feel so comfortable inside this building. Perhaps because, just like the city, it was filled with life, and she had spent so much time around devastation.

"This way, Lady Integral," Dakini indicated, opening wide two doors at their right. "The dinner was already served, so as not to keep our guests waiting with unnecessary hunger."

Integral entered first, then Alucard, while Dakini waited until they were inside to close the doors. As the governess said, the food was placed over the long table, a variety of rice, vegetable, soups and dry fish. There were five chairs positioned to the attendants.

"We are so glad to have you among us, Integra."

She turned her attention from the succulent table to the masculine voice that had just addressed her, recognizing her uncle from the pictures he had previously sent her during their brief mail contact. His skin was dark and his hair was greying, but his happiness seemingly kept him youthful. Dressed in a western brown business suit, Kumar Sahib saluted with a bright smile of yellowed teeth.

"Namaste. My wife and son will enter in a moment. We have prepared a special welcome for our guests." He shot a bemused glance at Alucard.

"Thank you."

"Dakini, bring the garlands." The governess inclined her head and disappeared on the back door behind Kumar.

"Garlands?" Alucard questioned, looking at Integral with sudden apprehension. Integral hid a smirk from his reaction, imagining her vampire covered with flowers.

"I doubt they are made of wild roses or garlic," she soothed in vain.

"It's a harmless tradition, Count," Kumar assured him, clasping his hands and approaching, appraising Integral from head to toes, pointedly ignoring Alucard's presence. She wondered if her servant made him nervous. "You look so much like my sister. Except for your eyes and hair, of course. Ishani has always been the spitting image of our mother with a darker complexion." Integral nodded, recalling her maternal grandmother was from France. "Pity you cannot meet your grandparents. My father refused to come, he's still sore of Ishani's desertion, and my mother is too ill to make it."

"I assumed as much. Don't worry, Mr. Sahib, I'm grateful for your invitation," Integral commented. Arthur Hellsing had been around her mother's father's age when he wedded her. A crib robber who had stolen the prized Asian beauty.

The knight saw the door open behind her uncle and Dakini emerging with two garlands made of white jasmine and orange marigold flowers. She handed them to Kumar with a respectable bow, and he turned to place them around Integral's neck first.

"Thank you," said Integral, accepting the gift as she elbowed Alucard to do the same. The vampire grimaced and mimicked his Master's motions, looking disgruntled with the blossoms adorning his white suit. "You look stunning, Count. Those colours suit you," she complimented, reaching to brush a marigold with her index finger. Alucard recoiled, face darkening.

"Indeed, Master? I would prefer them red, blood red."

Integral held her laughter when she saw him glare at her for the small torment. He seldom allowed himself to show annoyance at her words or antics. This moment was to be treasured! However, it passed, interrupted by her uncle clearing his throat and catching her attention. Two newcomers soon joined their small entourage.

"My wife, Pandara, and our son, Dakkar."

The woman was slim and pretty; not a breathtaking beauty, but the years had treated her well. She looked younger than her uncle, without silver strands on her long, braided black hair; the heavy make up hid any line of age. Her sari was orange and white like the offered garlands and she wore a nose ring, golden bangles and yellow thread around her neck. She smiled brightly and said Namaste without being able to bring her hands together; her aunt was carrying a tray with food and candles.

The boy was very distanced from Pandara, taking slow but firm steps forward, his gaze fixed on the ground. He walked right towards Integral. She could not see his features, but he was dressed in an endearing, formal way. He wore white trousers and a long orange coat-like garment with a length slight below the knee and opening in front with button-fastenings. He stopped just in front of the knight; his shoulders shrunk, appearing younger than he was (Integral could tell he was a teenager already) then fell to his knees, prostrating and touching her feet.

For an instant, Integral was stiff and speechless, looking at Alucard disoriented. The vampire bore a mischievous expression on his features, surely he was seeing her cousin as a possible way to exert his frustrations. If she asked his assistance now, he would probably kick the boy out of orbit.

"Touch his head," Dakini advised in a murmur, positioning herself at Integral's left. "He expects a blessing from the honourable guest as he does from his elders."

_Elder?_ Integral was certainly no more than ten years older than her cousin. Forcing a smile, she inclined forward and touched Dakkar's head lightly. He rose carefully after that and hurried to hide behind the governess.

"Forgive him, Integra, he's very shy. He has been home schooled most of his life," lamented his father with a sigh. "Dakini has coddled him too much. It's a good thing he'll be attending an institute soon to solve that."

"It's quite alright, Mr. Sahib."

"Dear," Pandara interrupted, her voice was soft and patient.

"Oh, forgive me. This is our gift for our guests, a veneration offering for your visit to be auspicious. We call it Arati."

Integral surveyed the metal tray's content. There were five small lamps, and a wick made of cotton wool was placed over them. Aside from them, there was a white conch shell filled with water, leaves, flowers and incense.

They guided her and Alucard to the head of the table, where Kumar lit each lamp and rotated the tray in front of them in circular motion while he chanted in his language. After that was over, they assembled in their respective chairs and started to eat.

"I shall return when you are done eating, Lady Integral. Count." Dakini said, bringing her hands together to bid farewell. The boy Dakkar recoiled and looked lost when she disappeared.

"Dakkar, sit straight," Kumar scowled at him.

"Sorry, father."

"Your son seems attached to his nanny," Alucard commented, still sneering at his garland.

"Unfortunately," Pandara said with a sad smile, "She has spoiled him and barely obeys us anymore. We hope time away from home will correct that."

"And will she be unemployed then?" Integral asked, glancing at the introverted teen and grateful they had not yet started with any questions about her yet. She would like to avoid any personal interrogation.

"No, we'll find another post for her within the household," Kumar answered while a young maid filled his goblet. "She's Pandara's younger sister."

_Her sister?_ Integral sipped the wine in his goblet and looked at Alucard, who promptly ignored the served dinner and stared lasciviously at the maid's arms and neck. He was in a mood since the flowers and it was better to let him unnerve others before he would turn to her.

"But Integra, enough of us! Tell us how your journey to India was!"

Integral had hoped that she could spend the dinner without touching them in any subject. "Pleasant enough," she replied curtly and braced herself to be bombarded with questions.

One hour later, they had finished dinner. Avoiding personal prying was easier than Integral had assumed. It helped that Kumar had been interrupted twice with calls from his working place and Pandara was focused on patronizing her son. The knight could sway the topics to holidays and the meanings of the garlands and traditions she recalled from her reading to avoid violent cultural impact.

Dakini had arrived to escort them to their quarters, but Dakkar jumped towards his aunt and demanded to be taken to his instead. "Excuse him, Lady Integral. He's not accustomed to important guests," she had apologised.

"It's alright," Integral assured her before Pandara had a chance to speak a word on the matter. "Go with him. Alucard and I know the way back, we won't be lost." She turned and did a Namaskar at her aunt to please her. "We'll retire early to bed, give our apologies to my uncle."

Marching out of the dinning room, Integral experienced a great relief. She had not practiced diplomatic briefing since Iscariot (and the nature of those were questionable), let alone face relatives, since she was thirteen years old. The feeling of not being prepared and in control was one she knew well and disliked above all.

"You didn't warn me about the flowers," Alucard grumbled, taking out his garland and sliding it over her head.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"It looks better on you, Integra. Looking like a forest nymph in a tailored suit."

Integral huffed and arranged both circlets; she felt heat rise on her cheeks. "You are being childish, Count. Your cheap compliments won't save you. I should hire a governess to keep you in line."

Alucard grinned shamelessly and changed subjects. As was convenient. "It went well… I wasn't insulted once."

"They are too polite for that."

"And they didn't mention your health. Not very considerate either."

"But convenient for me; I won't have any excuse for them to lock me up due to health reasons," Integral mentioned, lowering her tone, wary to be heard.

"Still, I'm surprised they didn't bring up what the governess heard you utter."

Integral paused; they were near their chambers. "It was probably nothing, Alucard. Feverish, inane chatter." She looked at him, unconcerned, and was surprised by how serious he appeared. His gaze searched for something within her eyes, making her shiver, as if he were scrutinising her soul. "What is it?"

Alucard chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing, Master."

"Don't lie to me."

What was he playing at? He knew very well she disliked when she was toyed with.

"Hoh? Well then, Countess, if you insist. When I was carrying you to your room, I thought I heard you speaking in old Hungarian, that is all. But as you said, it was probably feverish, inane chatter."

"Hungarian? I don't know the language, Alucard," Integral answered, furrowing her eyebrows. "Must be impressions of yours," she added quickly to abate his doubts and convince herself.

"Perhaps. Good night, my Master."

He vanished in front of her eyes so abruptly Integral could not say farewell herself. For a second, she had the obviously wrong impression he was running away and afraid to face her but dismissed such thoughts. Why would Alucard feel that way? It was utterly absurd, as was the idea of her talking in Hungarian. _He's probably in a mood from the coffin delay and the garlands._

That night, Integral slept soundly, without bizarre visions and dreams she could recall nor her well needed rest upset.

* * *

Edited by VampKitty. Thank you for the feedback so far! 


	4. Part Three

- **Part Three**

Two days after her arrival, her uncle insisted Integral accompany him and his son to pay a visit to Hindustan Machine Tools administrative centre. She accepted, none too enthusiastic about the prospect. The knight was still tired after the long flight, but the absence of dreams and hallucinations in forty-eight hours rejuvenated her haggard mental state.

They left early in the morning, the three of them alone. Integral left a disgruntled Alucard in the care of Dakini and the governess asked her to look after the other child.

Through the entire tour, it was clear to see Dakkar's disinterest on his promising, future role and his father's concern to that indifference. Enduring such atmosphere while sight gazing the contents of a five-floor building had been almost unbearable to her. She occupied herself in pretending to find the installations and signals fascinating while father and son conversed.

"This, my son, is your legacy," Kumar attempted to explain with pride, gesturing to mathematical graphics far too complex for a child of Dakkar's age to understand. "With your leadership, this enterprise will become one of the international leaders in the supply of engineering goods and services of world class excellence."

Integral twisted her lips, impatiently hoping the tour would end. The building was nice but the air-conditioning was far too high and the change of climate already left her sore.

"Will Dakini like me to do that?" Dakkar asked, eyes wide in confusion at the financial tables and press releases his father was showing to them.

"Your father would like, is not enough?"

Integral glanced at the boy; he had cast his eyes down and forced a quiet, obedient nod. Alucard was quite correct with the assumption of her cousin's strong attachment to his governess. She could relate how he felt, as a little girl; Integral had grown closer to Walter than most.

"Mr. Sahib," Integral interrupted the failed family bonding, rising. "It's nearly lunch time."

"Already? Sorry to keep you for so long," he apologized with a tensed smile. "Pandara must be waiting for you at home. Could you take Dakkar with you, Integra? I need to remain for a board meeting."

"Certainly," Integral agreed. She had looked after Alucard for ten years; a simple boy could not be that hard. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Dakkar explained, his eyes gleamed. The child was eager to leave. Kumar apparently noticed and sighed in resignation, pressing a button from his white communicator.

"A limousine must be waiting for you on the exit. Namaste, Integra, son."

"Namaste, father," Dakkar returned the farewell with courtesy.

Integral nodded and took the child's hand to lead him out the building. She sensed the boy stealing curious glances to her during their way out but said nothing. She only sought to exit and light a cigar. The sun was bright and unmerciful, the limousine waited for them in the shadows. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed up in a smile when she spotted Alucard, leaning outside the vehicle with a broad grin and his gaze concealed by his outrageous orange shades. He opened the door as they approached and bowed.

"Killer sun, my Master. You should hurry before I melt."

Integral ushered Dakkar first inside the car and she followed, buckling his belt then hers. Alucard clapped so the driver started the engine and slid into the car as well, sitting facing the knight on the opposite seat.

"I told you to stay," Integral reminded him.

"The nanny gave me permission to pick you up. I convinced her that I'm of age to take care of myself."

"By convince you mean terrorize or bother her until she sent you away?"

Alucard shrugged, placing an innocuous expression.

"Did Dakini miss me?" Dakkar asked, excitedly, staring at the vampire.

"She didn't have time," answered Alucard with a mysterious expression. Integral frowned and kicked his leg lightly. "It's the truth."

"I'm certain she did," said Integral, putting some niceties in the conversation as she fished a cigar from her pocket. Making the boy cry would certainly not be in her best interests. "Your mother as well."

"Mother is accustomed to not seeing me."

"Do you resent her for that, cousin? She must be occupied as is your father." Integral did not mean to intrude, however this was her family, distant and new, but she could not deny the blood that tied them together. "That is why you have attached yourself to your aunt?"

"No," Dakkar replied, shaking his head. "Dakini likes me the best. She couldn't have children, my uncle was always angry with her. She held me each time they visited us."

"Were your parents at odds with your uncle?" Integral knew what it was like to have an unpleasant uncle after all. Perhaps it was for the better that he had passed away before Dakkar matured.

"No, why would they? He was your uncle too, ma'am. My father's younger brother."

"Hoh. Double marriage?" Alucard intervened mirthful, catching Integral's gaze. "Seizing family power through political bonds."

Integral changed subjects to the weather and the meal they would have today. She had not known about this arrangement. Kumar had forgotten to mention details of how his brother had died. She would be careful from now on, there could be other secrets he guarded.

Dakini had been expecting their arrival at the foyer; Dakkar rushed to meet the governess as soon they walked into the entrance hall. She gave a Namaskar and then tenderly caressed the boy's head.

"My Mistress is waiting for you in the dinning room, Lady Hellsing, Count. Follow me," she indicated, guiding Dakkar softly with her arm while she led them and paused, opening the doors. Integral entered first, followed by Alucard and her reluctant cousin, his governess stayed behind.

That day's menu consisted in less traditional cuisine. Integral smiled politely at the dishes with fish and chips. Probably an attempt to make her feel welcome and English. She sat down, next to Alucard on the table.

"I hope you enjoy this, Integra," Pandara pointed out, looking proud of her choice of meal.

"I wouldn't have minded traditional cuisine," answered Integral, deciding to not mention she was not fond of fish and chips, no matter how English they were. She accepted a bowl of rice instead. "I'll eat that in fact."

"Oh, I'm sorry if it wasn't to your liking," Pandara's bright smile waned. "I should have asked," she added with a bow of her head. "Please, don't take me as a rude host, Integra."

"None at all. Alucard can eat it. He eats _everything,"_ assured Integral, looking at her servant with a sly expression. _Remains to the dog._ He chuckled darkly and said:

"I'd rather take my meals raw."

Pandara's disappointment shifted into her candid attitude. "Kumar and I wanted to thank you being able to seize the chance to take Dakkar to his office. My husband has always wanted to but our son was… impossible." The child paused and sipped water. He had been eating non-stop without paying heed to them until now. "It's a pity how ungrateful of his good fortune is. Not only does he bear a strong name but also was born among riches, most of the proud descendants of Tipu Sahib are deprived of both. Most wander homeless on the streets of Calcutta."

Integral spared a glance at the quiet child then turned to Pandara. "Dakkar. In memory of Captain Nemo?"

"Nemo is no one. Unlike Prince Dakkar. It's in his blood and yours, Integra. He should be proud of such legacy."

Integral returned to her meal, wary to touch a sensitive nerve unless it was beneficial for her and England. Captain Nemo, like Dracula and Abraham van Helsing, existed beyond fiction but his crimes against the British Empire had been concealed as tragic accidents and his myth diverted into fantasy.

"Oh, dear me. Have I misspoken?" her aunt asked, apologetic after a prolonged silence. She appeared affable yet Integral could smell the real intentions of her passionate statement. "I'll leave political matters to Kumar. Integra, Count, I extend you the invitation to join us in our visit to Lal Bagh." She reached to touch her son's head. Dakkar stiffened as she caressed him. "Dakkar already knows my working place at least. Maybe someday he could visit England and make Dakini's English teachings worthwhile."

Integral cleared her throat, sparing the boy further embarrassment. "Are you employed in Lal Bagh, Miss Pandara?"

"Not profit, charity work for the community. I studied botany just as my sister, specialized in traditional species. I supervise the addition of new sections and the renewal of old areas in the Glass House."

"That's admirable," Integral complimented, and then stood from her chair after finishing her dessert. "I am certain the sight is lovely at this time of the year. I am looking forward that. Tomorrow. For now, I will retire to my quarters to refresh myself. Excuse me. Alucard."

The vampire rose in a fluid motion, taking a bow. "I will attend with my Master as long we won't be… honored with garlands in public." To Pandara's puzzled look at Alucard, Integral inclined her head and dragged him out to avoid any diplomatic aggravation. They strode together on the hallways and entered to her chambers.

"You're terrible. I should muzzle you, Alucard."

Integral sat behind the desk and connected her laptop to check her inbox as her servant materialized one of his blood packages and started to drink it, watching her work through the spam and inane court messages.

"Are we missing anything back home?"

"Press conferences, social gatherings," Integral numbered, deleting the useless notes. "The joys of reconstruction. We are in a peaceful season, Alucard. A good one for vacations." She regarded her servant with mild interest after her brand new routine was complete. He had sprawled himself on the tidied bed without her permission; his sunglasses rested on the night stand beside the empty blood package. She turned around and inspected his face. His eyelids were closed and his lips twitched. _Is he asleep?_

Integral had rarely beheld Alucard resting. In those rare occasions he did allow himself to forget her presence and fell asleep, he awoke almost immediately, as if he reminded himself she was there. Walter had told her once that, albeit he was tired during daylight, the vampire had slumbered for twenty years and thus he felt less inclined to rest currently. Despite her late butler's words, Integral had not believed it. Alucard slept but never nearby her. The only exception had been when Alexander Anderson knocked him unconscious, but she was too far to watch him closely.

_Don't you trust me? I won't stake you while you rest, Alucard._

Cautiously, Integral approached her servant, avoiding the merest of noises against the floor. She knelt on the opposite of the bed without taking her eyes from Alucard's sleeping face as if was the most alluring sight she had ever beheld. He was motionless and pale, but he did not appear dead. His lips curled up into an innocent smile, one lacking the usual mischief. Alucard was like a child trapped in an adult body then. It made Integral smile as well and filled her with a strange yearning to crawl closer. Suddenly, his semblance grimace and he awoke abruptly, eyes wide in a truly frightened expression.

"Alucard?"

Her unexpected closeness startled Alucard who moved away from her, standing off the bed. His sudden mistrust stung Integral inside. It was an irritation, hurt she found no explanation whatsoever.

"Integra… What are you doing here?"

Her concern became annoyance. Crossing her arms, she replied hauntingly:

"This is my room, servant. You fell asleep on my bed while I was working."

Alucard stared at her, allowing that to sink in. It seemed he was slow after a quick nap. He grinned at her, all his former gloominess vanished as he hopped back to the bed, nestling his head on the cushions.

"I must be tired. It was a long trip. I stayed up while you slept. I don't trust your relatives."

"Do tell…" Integral trailed off, miffed about how easily he swayed the subject at his leisure. He playfully stalked closer over his elbows but she promptly ignored him. It flustered how confusing Alucard was. One second distant, the other eager for contact.

"Blood relations. They are always troublesome."

"You have first hand experience on them, haven't you, Voivode?"

They exchanged a silent understanding glance before Alucard drew a pillow over her hip. He leaned his head there, looking up Integral, hiding his yawn.

"They have an obsession with Tipu Sultan. They include him in everything."

"Since when you are an expert on the subject of my ancestor?" Integral questioned, locking her gaze with his. It was embarrassing for her to admit but, she had not been terribly invested to dwell into her exotic side of the family. One infamous bloodline had been enough for the knight to deal with.

"Enough to be aware he finished the commissioned Lal Bagh your dear aunt works for." Integral furrowed her eyebrows in astonishment. "I read about him while you slept on the plane." He smirked smugly and half closed his eyes. He surely did not expect her to pet him?

"You might be right. He ruled Mysore at the time," mused Integral, recalling any detail she knew of her legendary ancestor. "Mysore, just like the governess' surname. My aunt's as well."

"They are collecting power related to Tipu Sahid. A family fixation."

"And my mother slips from their hands as a bargain chip." Her younger uncle's death was still a mystery. She would find out the circumstances of how he perished. "What do you think they will attempt? Marry me with their dimwitted child?"

"Probably. For now they appear to keep niceties to please your good sides. Showing off one of Tipu's accomplishments to buy your good graces and interests on their cause."

Integral nodded, closing her eyes and reclining against the headboard. "I hope we are wrong and this is all paranoia. I wanted to hold my wistful thinking of having no treacherous family relations alive any longer."

"You don't need them, my Master. I share your blood and I'm faithful. As is Police Girl."

"How can I trust you if you don't," stated Integral spitefully. She was growing tired of his self-imposed distance and wrong timing when it came to their relationship. No matter what efforts she had made, Alucard had always destroyed them. Her eyes opened and narrowed. He was testing her patience once more, attempting to engage her in a struggle of wills through their gazes. But she was tired of childish games of power as minimal as they were. "Stop that."

Alucard complied and looked at the ceiling next. "What do you want to know that you don't yet?"

"Are you angry at me because I haven't killed you yet? I haven't put you out of your misery?" He did not reply to that. Integral supposed he did resent her selfish nature, but after losing Walter by her own deed, she was not in an emotional state to kill Alucard as well. "Very well… Why are you so resistant to sleep in my presence? I won't hurt you, I never harmed you on purpose."

His neutral face fell on a weary one. When he slept, Alucard appeared younger, carefree for golden moments, but in that instant he was truly ancient.

"I dread to close my eyes, Countess."

"What?" Integral was not certain what answer she was expecting, but she was aback. "Because of your dreams?" she ventured, remembering his frightened semblance when he awoke earlier.

"Dream? No, my nightmares are strange but I don't fear them. Only dreamers fear dreams. What I remember is what I dread the most. My past, my mistakes and how everything I possessed and cherished slipped out of my fingers because of my choices and mad goals." He paused, sitting and taking her hands briefly, entwined their fingers. Integral did not reject his touch. "I remember I'm not your knight and servant, but a monster and I can't change that. If I have you close, I will destroy my present with the past I'm unable to escape."

His words were spoken so softly; his cold fingers made her shiver though the gloves. Integral wanted to say something but she found herself at loss of what to say, how to express it. She was not one of cooing and comforting words but blunt statements. She contemplated, seeking her voice and searching her feelings.

"I _know _who you are, Alucard, Dracula, No Life King, Count. And I don't care."

It was Alucard's turn to be surprised and mute. Integral prided herself in such an accomplishment, however her glee was short-lived. He released her hands, caressing the back of them with longing, wordlessly. He stood and knelt to her.

"But do you know who _you_ are?" he questioned with a cold hiss. He left her side, approaching the door. "Are you afraid to sleep, Integra?"

Integral rose, her good mood fouled with agitation. "What are you insinuating? I'm your Master, Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."

"Are the visions awake easier to ignore than those you have while you sleep, my Countess?" asked the vampire before going through the wall. Integral followed him; sweat bathed her face and an alien phobia started to strangulate her palpitating chest.

"Alucard! Answer me!" she demanded, opening the door and nearly bumping into Dakini who was standing with a tray of fruits. Integral recovered her composure upon facing the woman. "Good afternoon."

"I brought you something to eat before dinner later this evening, Lady Hellsing," offered the governess with her usual stoic voice. "Is your companion bothering you? I noticed he has some childish traits."

Integral forced a smile and snatched the tray herself from Dakini's hands. The governess did not protest and she appreciated the lack of saccharine politeness. "Very observant of you. I hope he wasn't troublesome this morning."

"I'm used to children, Lady Hellsing. I like them. Sometimes they do foolish things or say hurtful words to attract attention."

Integral assented. "But it hurts no less."

"All children mature at different paces. You need patience and a strict hand to deal with the rebellious ones."

"Thank you." Integral appreciated her intruding help. She never had experienced in emotional matters and had no one to turn to. Dakini nodded, sweeping some dust from her otherwise immaculate white sari.

"At your service." She had turned to retreat until Integral stopped her. "Yes, Lady Hellsing?"

"I wanted to ask you about your husband."

A terrified shadow crossed the normally neutral features of Dakini's face. She looked around, as if she feared to be heard, then whispered: "Not now. But I'll answer your questions soon. Forgive me."

Integral released her grip and let the governess go, or escape in this case. That was extremely interesting. _So there was indeed something sordid involved after all._ The knight would research and uncover the truth. Her blood boiled to receive justice if assassination was involved. It was a delicate, foreign issue therefore she resolved to handle it slowly to avoid mistakes.

Ignoring Alucard's chambers in front of hers, she returned to her quarters, sitting to eat the fruits Dakini had brought to her. After awhile, as she enjoyed a rather succulent peach, Integral spilled some of the grapes on the floor. The glimpse of the round silhouettes rolling between her feet paralysed her by a fraction of a second and the worst of fears stilled her breath. She did not know how or why but her mind confused the grapes with the images of bloodstained pearls or how the heavy, sweet scent of the jasmines decorating her room suddenly became the stench of rotting flesh.

Inwardly, Integral clutched at the silver cross pin on her cravat.

* * *

This chapter was edited by Megami Ryuuzaki. Also, I wanted to add I've already written most of the story (only last chapter and epilogue is left) but due to beta readers search I'm posting so long (if you have livejournal, feel free to friend me to read the pre edited version). Feedback thus far is as usual appreciated. 


End file.
